When Two Rebels Collide
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: They meet in detention, and over time the bond between them grows stronger. Stevie wants Alex. Alex wants Stevie. But neither will admit it. Will the revelation of both of them being wizards be enough to make the girls see what they want? *M* Stevie/Alex


**Title: **When Two Rebels Collide  
**Pairing: **Stevie/Alex  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Female/Female, Sexual Content, Hot Girls...I really don't see why these would be "warnings" because all of it would make me wanna read it more, but whatever. No kiddie eyes!  
**Summary: **They meet in detention, and over time the bond between them grows stronger. Stevie wants Alex. Alex wants Stevie. But neither will admit it. Will the revelation of both of them being wizards be enough to make the girls see what they want?  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Stevie, Alex, Selena Gomez, or Hayley Kiyoko, I would sure as hell not be WRITING about what they're doing! And if I owned WOWP, it would definatley not be on Disney Channel. So shut up and let me get back to my fantasies.

* * *

_Detention_

Alex Russo sat back in her chair, waiting for Mr. Laritate to quit his rambling and his Ol' West quotes. This was a normal, every week thing for Alex. The same old people were there, not including discluding Justin but who really cares about him? The door opened and a new girl walked in. Alex bit her lip to stop her jaw from dropping. She was gorgeous. Her hair was amazing. Her facial features were beautiful, she looked very fit, and Alex absolutley had to have those boots she wore. Alex was too busy staring to hear her tell off Eddie. She sat down and looked towards Alex as she spoke up.

"So, new girl, what's your name?" Alex asked, pulling her blanket out.

The new girl smirked. "Stevie. Last name is, well I don't wanna know yours so why should you know mine?"

Alex rolled her eyes as Mr. Laritate compared her to Justin before he left the room. Alex got up and started getting everything out to take a nap. She turned her noise maker to a cool rain before sitting down in the makeshift hammock.

Eddie spoke up. "Hey, can you turn that down? It makes me gotta go numero uno." Everybody looked at him before he spoke again, this time sounding even more idiotic, "yeah that's right, I speak French."

Stevie smiled and walked over to Alex, "Well," she started, turning the volume up on the noise maker. "Oui oui," she smiled, turning back to Alex and high fiving her. Soon after, Alex fell asleep, the face of Stevie still fresh in her mind.

_2 hours later_

Bringggggggggggggggggggggggggg

The alarm went off. Alex's eyes opened to the face of Stevie hovering over her, smiling at her. "Oh my god!" she screamed, as she wasn't used to having people hovering over her during her nap. The annoying alarm noise stopped and she rolled out of her hammock with some help from Stevie. As if it were perfect timing, once everything had been put away, Mr. Laritate walked in and told them detention was over.

"So, give me a few minutes and maybe we could go to my dad's sub station? I mean, to try and figure out who pulled off this master prank. Because whenever I find out who it was, I seriously will kiss them," Alex stated excitedly.

Stevie looked at her, a smirk appearing on her face. "Sure, maybe we can find out this 'mystery prankster' after all." She walked out and waited on the front lawn for Alex.

Meanwhile, Alex looked around, finding nothing but a stapler that was even covered with the pictures of Justin. She froze as Mr. Laritate cleared his throat and ordered her out. She went out to find Stevie waiting for her.

"Ready to go then? The sub station's only four blocks away." Stevie nodded and they started walking. They played a game of 20 questions pretty much, trying to learn about each other. Alex found out Stevie was transferred for gluing everyone of her teachers' items to their desk and she wouldn't have gotten caught if she hadn't tried to do the same to the principal's. Stevie learned that Alex had two brothers, she's a frequent trouble maker, and she lives above a sub station that her parents own. Stevie couldn't help but notice how attractive Alex was. Her smile was so adorable, she had a gorgeous figure, and her laugh was absolutley addicting.

Stevie and Alex stopped in front of the sub station. They waved off Justin who was hanging with Eddie and Them and walked in.

"So this is it. Mom! I brought a friend over, we're going upstairs!" She yelled, pulling Stevie upstairs before Theresa could come out and try and embarrass Alex in front of Stevie. They walked into Alex's room, Alex still holding onto Stevie's hand. Stevie looked down at their entwined hands and back up at Alex, who blushed profusely and let go quickly. She walked over and sat down on her bed, patting the spot next to her, signaling for Stevie to sit down to. Stevie walked over and sat beside Alex.

"Nice room. Unique. It's very, I dunno, it's very you," Stevie smiled as she stood up and walked around, eyeing the poster of Megan Fox in a bikini on her wall. "Nice," she said, pointing to the poster.

Alex blushed. "That's uhh, that's Justin's. I mean, I steal all of his favourite stuff, so yeah. It's Justin's. Totally not mine," she said quickly, jumping over her bed to take the poster down.

Stevie smirked, "sure it is." She walked over and took the poster out of Alex's hand. "This happens to be a favourite of mine. She's amazingly sexy," she smiled as Alex's eyes widened. "I'd fuck her in a heartbeak, given the chance." She looked at Alex, who was still staring at her. "What? **I like holes, not poles."

Alex burst out laughing at the last comment. She collapsed on her bed in a fit of laughter. Stevie just watched, as Alex had been good entertainment. Alex, who had finally regained composure, remembered that Stevie was still watching her. She quickly hopped up, straightening her clothes and hair.

"You okay?" Stevie asked. Alex nodded and Stevie shrugged. "Look, I've gotta get going, but I'll see you at school I guess."

Alex nodded and walked over to the door. Stevie walked out and Alex followed. They walked downstairs to be greeted by Jerry.

"Alex, we need you working the cash register now- Oh, I didn't know you had a guest." Jerry walked over and shook hands with Stevie.

Alex groaned. "Fine, dad, Stevie. Stevie, dad. I'm gonna walk Stevie out and I'll be back." Jerry nodded and Alex walked out with Stevie. "I have to say, it's nice having someone over besides Harper or one of Justin's friends."

Stevie chuckled, "yeah, it's cool having someone like me. Well, I guess I'll see you later." Alex nodded and watched Stevie walk off. There was something about her that Alex found very attractive. That made her want to get to know her more. Alex walked back in and started working again, still thinking about Stevie.

* * *

_Monday. Class president elections_

"So, why'd you do it? Why'd you pull the prank?" Alex asked as Stevie sat down beside her.

It had turned out that Stevie was the one who plastered the posters of Justin Russo all over Mr. Laritate's office. "Let's see. The second biggest prankster of the school is the sister of the president. There's so much I could do with that."

Alex shrugged and nodded. The girl was right. Harper came over and they started to talk and laugh with each other, watching Justin celebrate coming president and then getting chased by Eddie and Them. Stevie looked over at Alex, taking in her beautiful features when Alex's eyes met hers. They both turned their heads and blushed. This was going to be quite an interesting ride between the two girls.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"So, that band Uggh is gonna be having a free concert on Waverly Place. It'd be cool to have someone to go with. Are you free after school?" Stevie asked Alex as they sat down for lunch. Alex's mouth was full of salad, so all she did was nod and let out a muffled "mhm". Stevie laughed and ate a tomato out of Alex's salad.

"Hey!" Alex chuckled. "Get your own salad." They both laughed. "You owe me for that tomato," Alex glared at Stevie.

Stevie stuck out her tongue, revealing the tomato. "Then take it back if you want," she winked. Alex blushed and leaned forward into Stevie before pushing away giggling. "Tease," Stevie muttered.

"Come on, let's get going. I'll meet you outside after seventh and we'll go on to the concert." Alex said, getting up and throwing her trash away. Stevie nodded and walked out, patting Alex on the lower back on her way.

_After the concert_

"That was awesome! And I can't believe we got them to play at lunch on Wednesday!" Stevie yelled over the phone. "And I can't believe Justin fell for it either."

Alex laughed on the other end, causing Stevie's heart to race once again. "I know, he's such an idiot. I can't wait to see his face on Wednesday!"

Both of the girls laughed and talked about random stuff for another two hours. Once they were done, Alex called Harper into her room and talked, mostly about Stevie.

"...and her hair is simply amazing! I've gotta get some tips on how to make my hair like that! And her clothes are simply fabulous! I mean, I've never wanted skinny jeans as much as I wanted the ones she wore today! And, I mean, her smile is so adorable!" Alex rambled on and on.

Finally Harper got to talk when Alex got a drink of water. "Wow Alex, I never have seen you like someone this much since Mason."

"Woah? Like, I mean I-I don't. And why would you think I like girls?" Alex asked defensively.

Harper rolled her eyes and Alex sighed. "Alex, the Megan Fox poster in your room kinda gives it away," Harper stated while Alex kept mentioning that it was Justin's. "Alex, it's okay. I don't mind it, and I'm sure Stevie won't. She likes girls too."

Alex chuckled and answered, "I know she does Harper. But I have no chance with her, and I'm not gonna jeopardize our friendship just because I have a mindless crush."

"Wait Alex. How do you know it's mindless? How do you know she doesn't like you back? I mean, you both have so much in common. You should atleast try it," Harper replied. "Like I said, I don't mind you liking girls, I just want my best friend happy."

"Thanks Harper," Alex smiled. She waited for Harper to leave a few minutes later and went to sleep, once again to dream about Stevie.

* * *

_Wednesday- Lunchroom_

"...it was a joke. And so are you!" Alex yelled. She had finally had enough of Justin belittling her.

Stevie walked over and patted Alex on the shoulder. "Woah guys, calm down," she said, but it didn't help. She walked over inside the kitchen and pulled her wand out of her boot. "_Take away all meat and add some snaz, turn this noise into smooth jazz," _she said and the band turned from heavy metal to jazz. She smiled, thinking nobody had saw her when...

"I saw you! You're a wizard!" Harper yelled, walking over to her. She quickly picked up a ladle and acted as if she had no idea as to what Harper was saying. "Oh don't play that with me, I know that's a wand. I'm telling Alex," Harper said as she started to walk off.

Stevie picked her wand back up and pointed at Harper and chanted, "_simplify your mind, leave that thought behind," _and walked off, leaving an utterly confused Harper to stand there. She walked over to Alex and told her that she'd asked them to play smooth jazz and told her the whole reason.

"Thanks Stevie. You know, there's a lot more to you than what everyone thinks. You're not just the mean girl. There's a lot more to you," Alex got up and walked over to get a closer look at her dorky brother.

Stevie smiled and followed Alex. "Yep, there's a lot more to me than you think, Alex Russo." She smiled and put her arm around Alex, hugging her closely, loving the warmth radiating over her skin.

* * *

_Another week later. _**WARNING: Mucho sexo!**

"Harper wants to know if you're a wizard!" Alex yelled. Harper just stood there with her jaw dropped, trying to make up some excuse. "Don't worry, if she's not, we can just erase her mind," Alex whispered in Harper's ear.

Stevie smiled, "did you just say something about erasing minds?"

"That depends, do you find the idea of erasing minds ridiculous or un-ridiculous?" Alex asked, emphasising the UN-ridiculous part.

Stevie chuckled, "I find it ridiculous that you would think I find it un-ridiculous." Alex smiled, finally someone was just like her. And it was Stevie! That just made it better!

They had Stevie prove she was a wizard, and soon after, Alex and Stevie were laughing and talking about wizards. Alex flashed her and Stevie to her room, completely forgetting about Harper. In her room, they talked more about being wizards mostly. Alex laid back on her bed and Stevie laid beside her. Alex sighed and spoke up, "I'm glad I met you in detention Stevie."

Stevie smiled, "I'm glad I met you too Alex. You're really the only one that's fully understood me, I love that about you."

Alex blushed and smiled. "Ditto." She bravely reached down and entwined their fingers. Her thumb traced over Stevie's hand, and Stevie's did the same to hers. "What's going on here?" She whispered to herself. She was suprised when Stevie answered.

"I don't know." Stevie moved closer to Alex and turned over on her side. Alex did the same thing. "You make me feel different Alex. In a good way. It's like, you let me be who I wanna be, because you're just like me," she sighed and breathed heavily before continuing, "you're nothing short of amazing, Alex."

Alex couldn't breathe, let alone talk, so she did the only thing she could do. She propped herself up on her elbow and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Stevie's cheek. "I'm nothing. You're amazing Stevie. Everything you do, every word that comes out of your mouth, every step you take, it takes my breath away." She sat up on the edge of the bed, facing away from Stevie, who soon followed suit.

"Alex," Stevie breathed, "don't ever say you're nothing. You're great. You're everything. I mean, look at what you do to me. Nobody has ever made me break like this," Stevie took both of Alex's hands in hers, kissing both of them softly, "nobody has ever made me fall in love before either."

Alex's eyes opened in suprise. "Y-You love me?" Stevie nodded, thinking she had totally messed this up. Selena leaned forward towards Stevie. "If you want me to stop, say so," she leaned in further before capturing Stevie's lips in a kiss. It wasn't rough or painful. It was soft and loving. Alex licked Stevie's lips, smiling against them as she opened her mouth. Alex's tongue slid into Stevie's mouth, tasting every possible bit of her. Alex thought she'd died and went to heaven, but once the need of oxygen became an issue, they broke apart. Alex rested her head against Stevie's. "Well I guess it's good that I love you too."

Stevie smiled and kissed Alex again, this time with more passion and force. She layed Alex onto the bed and crawled on top of her, not stopping the kiss once. Her hands trailed from Alex's hips up to her chest. She ran her hands over Alex's breasts, wanting to feel them more. Alex moaned softly as Stevie sucked on the pulse point on her neck. She literally ripped Stevie's jacket off of her body as she wanted to feel Stevie even more. Stevie slid her hands under neath Alex's shirt. She looked at Alex for assurance before sliding it off of her. She took in the sight of Alex's bare stomach and arms before her before dipping her head down onto her stomach. She placed butterfly kisses all down her abdomen and around her pierced belly button. She took the ring in between her teeth and toyed with it before crawling back up to Alex.

"You're absolutley, positively beautiful Alex," she kissed Alex's jaw line while massaging her bra-clad breasts. Alex let out another soft moan before pulling Stevie's shirt over her head and off of her. Her hands roamed Stevie's body in the way that Stevie's roamed hers. She arched her back when Stevie's hands went under neath her bra and toyed with her rock hard nipples. Stevie reached around and unhooked Alex's bra while Alex did the same to hers. Their bras went over in the floor along with their shirts Stevie lowered her head and licked one of Alex's nipples, causing a loud gasp to escape Alex. Alex slid her hands down Stevie's back and slid them into her pants. She ran her hands over her ass, squeezing it everytime Stevie bit down on her nipple. Stevie's hands lowered and found the button on Alex's jeans just as Alex took her hands out of Stevie's pants and found hers as well. Stevie stood up and slid her own pants off antagonizingly slow, knowing it'd bother Alex. Once they were off, she did the same thing with her black lace panties. Alex's mouth was wide open.

Stevie took a step closer to Alex. "Do you love me?" Alex nodded. "Do you want me?" Alex nodded again. Stevie smirked and slid two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, getting them as lubricated as could be. She ran them down her body and finally to the magical spot. Slowly, she slid her fingers inside of herself and pumped in and out slowly. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed as her pace started to quicken. Alex slid her hand down her body and inside her jeans right when Stevie stopped. She walked over and straddled Alex. "Do you want to taste me Alex?" Alex could do nothing more than nod. Stevie licked her fingers that had just come out of her pussy and put them in front of Alex. "Then taste me." Alex licked her fingers before sliding them in her mouth. If Alex wasn't wet enough before, she sure was now. She sucked Stevie's fingers until she was sure she'd tasted it all. She hadn't even noticed Stevie had slid her pants off. She pulled Stevie off her knees and up to her face to kiss her once more. Stevie wrapped her arms around Alex and straddled her again, her clit rubbing against Alex's thigh. She moved around, trying to create as much friction as possible. Alex turned over and laid Stevie on the bed with her knees hanging off the side. She climbed on top of Stevie, placing her knee between the girl's legs. Stevie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and kissed her again.

"Mmm I love you," Alex moaned in between kisses. Stevie agreed and started to move her hips, riding Alex's leg. Alex smirked and detached their lips from one another. "Do you wanna be touched Stevie?" Stevie just moaned in agreement. Alex trailed a finger over Stevie's glistening sex. "My, you're so wet. Do you want me to touch you?" Stevie moaned again. "How about lick you?" Stevie squirmed, ainxously waiting. Alex leaned over and whispered in Stevie's ear, "do you want me to fuck you Stevie? Do you want my fingers deep inside of you? Tell me exactly what you want Stevie. Every detail."

Stevie moaned loudly, "you! God Alex, I want you!"

Alex smirked, "you want me what? I'm here, you have me. So what do you want me to do to you?"

"God, touch me," Stevie squirmed, "lick me, fuck me, anything. Just do something!"

Alex smiled and got on her knees. She stuck her tongue out and licked at Stevie's pussy, extracting a rather loud moan from the writhing girl on the bed. She licked faster and harder than she thought she could as Stevie's moans got louder and louder. She stopped for a moment and Stevie squirmed in need before literally screaming as Alex slid two fingers inside of her. She pumped in and out and worked her tongue at the same time, bring Stevie the most pleasure she could ever imagine. She knew Stevie wouldn't last long if she kept up this pace, and she wanted it to last a long time. She wanted their lovemaking to be perfect, not rushed. She slowed down pumping inside, but added a third finger, causing Stevie to yell out Alex's name in more pleasure. Soon, Alex felt Stevie's walls contracting around her finger. She pumped harder as Stevie's warm juices came out and into Alex's mouth. Alex licked up as much as she could before sliding her fingers out of Stevie and licking them. She crawled up Stevie's body and kissed her. Stevie moaned as she tasted herself in Alex's mouth. She flipped them over so that Alex was on the bed and she was on top. She slid down and took Alex's lace panties in her mouth at the crotch part of it. Her tongue darted out and licked at Alex's pussy through the already soaked panties. Alex moaned loudly while Stevie bit down on the panties and pulled them down her legs. She slid back up and licked at Alex some more. Alex squirmed and wrapped her legs around Stevie, pulling her closer and deeper inside of her. Alex moaned as Stevie slid two fingers inside of her and started to pump in and out. Alex rocked her hips against Stevie's fingers. She was about to climax when Stevie stopped.

"What?" Alex asked breathlessly. Stevie walked over and grabbed something out of her bag. She held it behind her back while she walked around to the other side of the bed. She told Alex to stay where she was while she fixed up her new object. Finally she walked back around to reveal a strap on around her waist. She pushed Alex back further on the bed and positioned the strap on at her pussy and slid it in easily. Alex groaned and rocked her hips forward as Stevie went in and out at a fast pace. Both girls moaned as they were both getting some pleasure out of this, granted Alex getting the most. Alex felt her walls contracting around her and she screamed out as she orgasmed. Stevie slid out of Alex and laid on the bed. Alex crawled over to her and removed the strap on. She slid one leg underneath Stevie's, while putting the other on top of Stevie's other leg. She rubbed her pussy against Stevie's, feeling the wetness pool between them. Stevie moaned and pushed up against Alex even more, knowing she wouldn't last too much longer. Alex pulled Stevie up for another passionate kiss and rubbed harder. Stevie moaned Alex's name loudly as she climaxed for the second time, which led to Alex's climax right afterward. Alex sat up and collapsed beside Stevie. She laid her arm over Stevie's chest and curled up close to her, taking in the scent of sex, sweat, and Stevie. Stevie turned around and pulled Alex into a warm embrace.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Stevie."

And then they fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey Alex, time to, woah!" Harper walked in, seeing Alex and Stevie in a loving embrace, that being the same one they fell asleep in last night, naked. Alex jumped up and covered herself and Stevie. "Sorry! Sorry! It's uhh, it's time for breakfast. I can tell your parents you're sick or-"

"No, I think I wanna tell them about my new girlfriend," Alex smiled as Stevie opened her eyes. Alex leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get up. I said I want to tell my parents about you. Somehow I think they'll react better if we weren't laying in bed naked." Alex chuckled and got up. She went in her closet and got some clothes for her and Stevie.

Once they were fully dressed, Alex stood in front of her mirror fixing her hair. Stevie walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "We make a pretty hot couple, don't you think?"

Alex smiled, "why yes, I do believe so." She grabbed Stevie's hand and kissed it softly. "I'll go down first and then you come down. I don't want them automatically suspecting that we had sex."

"But we did have sex," Stevie explained, a smirk plastered on her face.

Alex smacked Stevie playfully. "Shut up and let's go."

Alex walked downstairs to find Harper and Max at the table and Jerry and Theresa cooking dinner. She walked over and sat down beside Max. "Mom, dad, I kinda need to tell you something."

Jerry turned around and looked at Alex, signaling for her to go on. "I, umm, I kinda guess, I like girls," she squirmed, as if she was expecting to be hit. Instead Jerry and Theresa just chuckled.

"Sweetie, we've known that ever since you've refused to take down that Megan Fox poster in your room. Don't worry about it. We're fine with it," Theresa said, walking over to hug her daughter.

Alex smiled and returned the hug at the exact time that Stevie had walked downstairs. "Then, I have something else to tell you," she said as Stevie walked over and sat on her lap. "Stevie's my girlfriend."

It was Jerry's turn to speak now. "I think after last night that's pretty obvious. Next time, use a silencing spell. Come on! You're both wizards!"

Alex and Stevie both blushed as they walked away holding hands. They walked out of the sub station and sat on the porch. "Well that went suprisingly well," Alex smiled. "You know I love you?"

"Mmm, tell me it again," Stevie grinned.

"Why?"

Stevie shrugged, "So I can say that I love you too."

"Well then I love you."

"I love you too," Stevie leaned in and kissed Alex softly. Alex smiled and rested her head against Stevie's. "I guess this is what happens when two rebel wizards collide, huh?"

* * *

_** This is a reference to something my friend Lori said. So congrats Lori, you're now in my story! :D Hey that rhymed! I'ma beast!_

_Hope you all liked this. There may be a sequel coming, but I'm not sure when. The ending was cheesy, I know, but what's a girl to do eh?_

_This was deticated to my friend Norman, who said that Stevie/Alex(Hayley/Selena) was not even as close of a good pairing as Demi/Selena. I think they're pretty damned hot. Oh and also cuz he kept me motivated to finish this story and make it atleast 4,000 words. Oh and the strap on part was his idea._


End file.
